Part-time at Freddy's
by N-Doom98
Summary: Nico gets a part-time job as a night guard at Freddy Fazbear's Pizzeria after his buddy Stephen tells him about the recent opening. Only problem is that that particular position was open for a reason. Will Nico make it to the end of the week? Or will the animatronics get to him first? RATED M FOR FUTURE VIOLENCE AND POSSIBLE LEMONS!
1. Intro - Night 1

_**Hello readers! This is my first Fanfic so whatever you have to say, let's hear it. Anyway, before you get to reading there are a few things you need to know. The protagonist WILL break "The Fourth Wall" every now and then (Don't worry, you will be able to tell the difference).**_

_**Disclaimer: Nico and Stephen are my OCs while Five Nights at Freddy's characters are not owned by me.**_

**"This text" **\- Breaking The Fourth Wall

_**"This text"**_ \- Sounds/noises

"This Text" - Humans/Animatronics

_"This Text"_ \- Phone Guy

_** Thats enough out of me. Happy reading! ^_^**_

* * *

**Part-time at Freddy's**

A loud shrill pierces the silence as I am ripped away from dreamland. I raise my head from my table and look at the clock hanging at the end of the room. It's 2:45

"About bloody time." I grumble to no one in particular as I watch a wave of bodies make their way to the door. As I stuff my things into my bag, I fail to notice that one person stayed behind. No, not the teacher. I'm pretty sure he was one of the first people to leave.

"Finally awake are we?" The sarcastic comment originated from the student standing in front of my desk, rucksack slung over his right shoulder.

"Very nice. I see you put a lot of effort into making that sentence. Why not go for two next time or are you afraid your brain will shut down due to overusing it?" I replied coldly, not really caring since I had heard that line far too many times to even give a shit anymore.

"Looks like someone woke up on the wrong side of the table. Come on, I'm not gonna wait around for your sorry ass all day."

"Yeah, yeah I'm almost done." I say as I try and find room for my last book in my now very stuffed bag. **"I should probably introduce myself. The name's Nico (I don't bother stating my last name since most people get it wrong anyway) and the comedian is Stephen, one of my close friends. Actually, he's got more of a knack for art instead of comedy. Anyway, we're both 17 but Stephen works part-time at some fast-food restaurant while I sit on my lazy ass playing Skyrim on my laptop. It was Friday, the last Friday before the summer vacation. My parents told me that this year I was going to have to make my own money so I had to find some work stat!"**

"Hey Stephen, what did you say that place was called again? The place you worked at?"

"You mean Freddy Fazbear's Pizza?" "Yeah that's the place. Did you ask the manager if there were any job openings left? I really need to make some money or else I'm never gonna hear the end of my mom's nagging and my dad backing her up since she's got his balls in a vice"

Stephen thought for a second as we walked out of the school grounds.

"Now that you mention it, he did mention that he needed a new night guard."

My eyes opened wide, not believing what I just heard. You guys might not get it but any job that involves me not having to talk to or see anyone is practically a miracle for me so this sounded like the perfect opportunity. Now I just needed to find out what happened to the old guy and how much they paid.

"Sounds interesting. I need to ask though, what happened to the old night guard?" I asked.

"He quit after his first week. Said something about the animatronics trying to kill him or something."

My jaw dropped. I kept staring at Stephen in disbelief. He finally noticed after a few seconds.

"What?"

"Why would you tell me about such a sweet job just to shatter my dreams before I even went to apply?!" I practically screamed at him.

"Calm the hell down bro! I hadn't even finished yet. The shift starts at midnight and ends at 6 ok? For all we know, he was just hallucinating or dreaming or whatever."

"I'm pretty sure it's easy to tell the difference between dreaming that a robot animal is trying to kill you and having an actual 6 foot beast trying to rip your throat out!"

"Dude, I work with those "beasts" everyday! They wouldn't hurt a fly. Heck, I don't even think it's in their programming to do that. Remember, these things are robots, they can't think for themselves."

Realizing that he had a point, I calmed down a bit and realized that we were halfway to our homes.

"Alright then. I doubt you know this but how much did he get paid?"

"You're right, I don't know." Stephen replied. "I do however know the managers phone number so if you want that job, I highly suggest you give him a call before he goes home."

I looked at my watch and realized it was almost 3:30. I pulled out my phone and asked him for the number. After saving it, we went our separate ways and it was not long before I reached my door. None of the cars were in the garage so I took the front door key out of my bag and unlocked the door. I headed up the stairs to my room, threw my bag somewhere, kicked my shoes off, jumped on my bed and pulled out my phone to call Scott Cawthon, the manager. He picked at the second ring.

"Hello" He had a deeper voice than I'd imagined. It also sounded like he was exhausted.

"Mr. Cawthon, my name is Nico. I'm a good friend of Stephen's, one of your employees and he made mention that the night guard position was available?"

"Stephen? Oh so YOU are the Nico he keeps talking about" his voice went from dull to rather enthusiastic rather quickly. Almost too quickly.

"Yes, as it turns out, the night guard position opened up today. Would you like to come by tomorrow and we could discuss the details?"

"That would be great! What time should I be there?"

"Let's make it 12:30. How does that sound?" I heard him write what I believe was the appointment for tomorrow.

"Yeah, that would be great. See you tomorrow then?"

"Yes, tomorrow."

I hung up and created a reminder in my phone.

**~SKIP TO SUNDAY AFTERNOON~**

Wow, I can't believe I got the job. No, seriously, I can't believe it. He we met up at the Pizzeria and he told me about the job. The pay wasn't the best but I was desperate. He said I begin work today. I got to see the animatronics for the first time today. Despite what Stephen said, they looked really humanoid to me. It was nearly creepy. They all introduced themselves. ***Since you readers probably already know their names, I'm just gonna skip this part***.

**~TIME SKIP TO 11PM~**

I unlocked the door to the restaurant and made my way to the back office. The manager had left a while ago. I threw the duffel bag I had with me onto the table and went to go and change into my night guard uniform. It was a bit to snug for my taste but hey, too late to change that now. It was 11:58 when I sat down at my desk and went through the contents of the duffel bag. Snacks, check. Water, check. Phone, check. Last will and testament…double check. Night stick and flash light, check.

_**"RING RING MONTHERFUCKER!"**_

I pushed off, the wheels of my chair locking in place due to rust and dust. I toppled backwards, headfirst and smacked my head against the floor. Hard.

"Bloody hell that hurt!" I cursed as I put my hand to my head where a bump was now forming.

_"Hello, hello? Uh, I wanted to record a message for you to help you get settled in on your first night."_

Gee, how thoughtful of you, I thought bitterly to myself. I straightened the chair and sat down again while listening to the recording.

_"Um, I actually worked in that office before you."_

Oh so you're that guy Stephen was talking about. It was now 12:03. My shift had started.

_"Uh, let's see, first there's an introductory greeting from the company that I'm supposed to read"_

Really? Who still does that? I got out my flashlight and started making shadow puppets.

_"…blah blah blah … is not responsible for damage to property or person"_

Person?

_"Upon discovering that damage or death has occurred…"_

Death!? I stopped making shadow puppets and turned my full attention to the recording.

_"…a missing person report will be filed within 90 days, or as soon as property and premises have been thoroughly cleaned and bleached, and carpets have been replaced"_

My heart sank, my jaw dropped and my body went ice cold. No, seriously. It went colder than Edward-from-Twilight cold.

_"Blah blah blah, now that might sound bad…"_

YOU THINK?! I wanted to scream at him but I remembered he wouldn't hear me anyways.

_"…but there's really nothing to worry about…"_

"Easy for you to say" I muttered to myself.

_"…animatronics do get a bit "quirky" at night, but do I blame them? No. If I were forced to sing those same stupid songs for twenty years I'd probably be a bit irritable at night too."_

"Is this guy high?" I continued to listen.

**~Skip to the end of the message~**

"…I'm fucked. Shove me in a suit? Bite of '87? Free roaming mode? And what's this about cameras?" it was 12:15 now and I only just realized there was a tablet on the table. I looked through the cameras and wound up on the one facing the stage.

"Wait…where's the chicken?"

I frantically searched each room, crevice and corner for that damned bird, mashing the tablet's screen until my finger tip became flat. I'm pretty sure I broke something in there but I didn't care. I heard something that Dead Space would never compete with.

_**"Tap, tap, tap"**_

I slowly put my arms down and silently prayed to the old gods and the new, the lord of light, Jesus, God, Buddha, GABEN; anybody! I heard my bones creak as I turned my head to the right. I was confused at first since I didn't see anything. I saw 2 buttons on the wall next to the door. I reached out to press the one with "Light" scrawled under it... "Son of a taint."


	2. End of Night 1

_**Hi guys, me again just here to remind you of what each text format means.**_

**"This text" **\- Protagonist Breaking the Fourth Wall

_**"This text"**_ \- Sounds/noises

"This Text" - Humans/Animatronics

* * *

**Chapter 2**

**"Have you ever had one of those slow-motion moments? For example, when you drop your ball of ice-cream and you watch as it slowly falls to its impending doom? Or that moment when your phone slips and all you can do is pray it doesn't fall face-down? Now imagine a 6.8 foot robot duck, chicken, thing standing not 3 feet away from you. How would you react? Would you freeze on the spot? Say your last prayers? Or would you do what I did?"**

Never in my life had I seen myself move so fast. **"No, seriously, I didn't even see my hand move."** A heavy slab of metal prevents me from having to look at the monstrosity any longer. The door had come down. I grabbed the bin located under my desk and upchucked whatever was in my gut. When I was done with the horrible process, I lifted my head, wiped my mouth with the back of my hand and looked out the window. Big mistake. There she was, in all her yellow, feathery glory, staring at me through the window with pain filled eyes...wait what? **"No, seriously. This thing looked like it was gonna cry on me."**

"What do you want?"

I sounded pathetic, weak. I was glad I was sitting down because I'm pretty sure my legs would not have supported me. I was shivering like a chihuahua in the rain. Actually, it felt more like quaking.

"I just...I just wanted to hang out."

That weirded me out. Not because it came from a killer animatronic, well that too, but what weirded me out the most was how... HUMAN it sounded. I thought there would be some kind of robotic static or metallic sound but this...this was too real.

"Why don't you hang out with the rest of the animatronics?" I reached for my duffel bag, not once breaking visual contact of this...this thing.

"They are sooooooo booooooooaring! I have to listen to them every night, talking about how they did this, and nearly did that."

I pulled out my water bottle and took a few swigs to get some fluids back in my system.

"You get bored?" This thing was more human than I thought. Good job manufactures.

"Yeah. Why wouldn't I?"

Cause you're a robot, is what I wanted to say but I thought better of it. Chika shifted her glance from me to the hallway behind me.

"I'd close that door if I were you."

I was really confused now. Then I remembered there were other animatronics in this hell hole. Not even bothering to check the cameras, I jumped to the other side of the room and mashed the door button. A few seconds later, I heard the faint metallic sound of an animatronic foot meeting the concrete floor. Learning from my previous mistake, I decided to use the cameras to check who was out there instead of using the hallway lights. The picture was grainy but I could still see the distinct features of Bonnie the Bunny standing right outside my office.

"You're welcome."

I half jumped, remembering that Chika was still waiting by the other door.

"Why did you help me?"

She was an animatronic too, so why did she prevent one of her buddies from getting to me?

"Because I learned that you night guards are homo sapiens, not endoskeletons. The others won't believe me though. They are so thick in the head."

There was a sound of metal connecting with metal as Bonnie's fist connected with the door.

"Every time!" I heard him shout from my position under the table...wait, how did I get here? And why am I hugging my legs?

I got out from under the table on heard a light giggling sound. Chika had her hands to her mouth and was trying to suppress her laughter. For some reason, I felt my face burning up. Why was I getting embarrassed over this?

"What's so funny?" Still weak from my previous endeavour, it took me a while to locate my stash of Snickers.

"Oh nothing, I've just never seen a human move that fast before. I'm pretty sure you broke a record."

"Oh ha ha very funny" I said with a mouthful of chocolaty goodness. A sense of humour, another feature these things had. I need to make a list.

"Anyway, I think I'll head over to the kitchen. You want anything?"

Swallowing the rest of the chocolate, I considered for a second. Chika had protected me, which was weird since I was pretty sure all the animatronics wanted to brutally murder me. I had a nightstick if anything went wrong anyway.

"Sure. You got any pizza?" no turning back now.

"You do know this is a pizzeria right?" she gave me one of those 'Are you serious?' looks. This list is getting longer and longer by the minute.

"Yeah, I knew that. I just wasn't sure you still had after closing."

"Anyway, I'll bring you a slice on my way back."

She walked off down the hall and I noticed light swing in her hips. I also realised I had been staring at a particular..."asset" for a bit longer than I thought. These guys really didn't leave out any details. I checked my watch. 4:30. Wow, time really flies when you're cowering under a desk. The door came down again and I returned to my seat to check the cameras. I saw Chika in the kitchen retrieving some leftover pizza from a freezer and placing it in the oven. Chika noticed the red light was on on the camera, turned to it and gave a small wave. I waved back..._***facepalm* **_**"What? Don't act as though you've never done something like that before. You know, telling a waiter to enjoy their meal too?"** I switched to the Pirate Cove camera to check on Foxy. The curtains had been drawn back a bit more so I got to see Foxy for a split second before he (at least I think it was a he, the fur around...its neck seemed very bushy. Maybe too bushy.) zipped back behind the curtains. Bonnie and Freddy were also on the move. Bonnie still looked pissed from earlier, but hey! I was alive so I didn't care. 30 minutes of camera surfing later and Chika returns with a plate in one hand and her signature cupcake in the other. I hesitated for a second. What if this was all a ruse? What if she really is planning on killing me after I let her in? I'm not sure how effective my nightstick is against solid metal but I guess it could allow for a quick escape. Ah screw it. I pressed the button and in walked Chica. I'm 6 foot 2 and she still towered over me. It just added to her creepiness.

"Here's you Pizza…uh…" she handed me the plate.

"It's Nico, and thanks." I say as I take the plate from her and place it on the table to cool.

"Nice too meat you Nico!" she says and offers her right hand.

"Likewise Chica."

We shake hands for a second or so. Her hands were surprisingly soft but at least she didn't have one of those death grips. I guess working with children can have that effect on you no matter what you are. Chica made her way to the sofa and took a seat while I took a bite out of my pepperoni pizza. I should have checked how hot it was first. The hot oil under the surface burnt my tongue on contact and cursed before dropping the pizza on the plate. I stuck my tongue out and started fanning it with my hands since the fan on the desk was coated with dust.

"Told you it was hot." I hear Chica say from the sofa. I don't even bother responding and just take the pizza into my hands again and start blowing on it. I watch as Chica begins surveying the room, taking in every detail with her big, purple, anime-like eyes before moving onto the next item.

"This room is a lot smaller than I thought it was."

I turn towards her after successfully taking a bite out of my pizza without unleashing another tidal wave of pain on my tongue.

"Don't you get to see this office every day?"

"I do but…only from outside the window. You're the only security guard that has ever let me in before."

Can't say I'm surprised though. I mean, who in their right mind would let a towering robot chicken into their office after finding out that she wants to shove you into a robot suit? But she looked sad after that confession so I couldn't help but feel a little bad for her.

"Hey, Chica. You want a Snickers?" I can't believe I'm asking this. Does she even eat? Can she even eat?

"What's that? Is it some kind of candy or something?" she brightens up a tad after hearing my offer.

"Yeah, sort of! It's only the best chocolate bar known to mankind. Here, let me get you one."

I rummage through my duffel bag and pull out 2 of the heavenly sent chocolates. I stuff one in my shirt pocket and toss the other towards Chica.

"This doesn't look like chocolate." She says while turning the bar around in her hands.

"You're supposed to take the wrapper off first. Here let me show you."

I walk over to her and sit myself down beside her.

"May I?" I ask meaning to use her hands to rip open the wrapper.

"Uh, sure." She sounds a little flustered but lets me use her fingers to rip down the wrapper from the top.

"There, now you can eat it." I say and she looks at the brown coloured candy in her hand. She takes a tentative nibble of the top corner. Her slightly worried eyes go full anime after the taste seeps in and she gobbles the chocolate down in mere seconds. I stare dumbfounded at the incredible speed and subconsciously stuff my Snickers deeper into my pocket.

"That was AMAZING! How have I never heard of this gift of the gods!?"

Chica is suddenly full of energy and would most likely be bounding all over the place if not for the restricted space. I remember that my pizza is still there and head over to my desk to finish it off. Once that task is completed, I check my phone screen for the time. It's 5:50. I pull out the Snickers from my trousers and open it. The room went eerily quiet after I opened the chocolate bar. Chica was now staring at the bar that was located in my hands. Her pupils had contracted and I think I saw some drool hanging out the side of her mouth.

"Chica, what are you doing?"

I slowly moved the bar behind my back and her head followed. Once the bar was out of her field of view, she shook her head and her eyes returned to normal. She wiped the spittle hanging from her mouth and recomposed herself on the couch.

"Sorry about that. Guess I went feral there for a second." She placed her hand behind her head and rubbed it awkwardly.

"Alrighty then. I'm just gonna…"

I quickly turn around and shove the chocolate bar into my mouth before she can get another good look at it. I make sure to swallow before I start talking with her again.

"Hey, Chica. I need to head out soon. My shift ends in a few minutes. Shouldn't you head back on stage?"

"Yeah, you're probably right."

She sounds a little downhearted but gets up and heads for the door. I open it for her and takes the left turn heading for the stage.

"Hey Chica." I get the last Snickers bar out of my bag.

"Yeah?" She turns around and faces me.

I toss the chocolate bar at her and she catches it expertly with one hand.

"I had one more left. You can have it." Not sure if that was a good idea or not but, hey. She saved me from Bonnie and brought me pizza. I guess one little slip up was fine as long as she didn't physically hurt me.

"Really?" She goes all googly eyes on me and clutches the chocolate close to her chest.

"Sure, why not?" I shrug and am about to turn around when I hear her squeal like a school girl and come running at me. The next thing I know, I'm caught in what feels like the softest, most comfortable hug I have ever had in my life. My head was ended up wedged between two particularly soft components but I didn't care. It felt heavenly.

"THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU!" I heard Chica squeal above me (remember, she's like, 6 foot 7). Recovering from the initial surprise, I return the hug.

"You're most welcome Chica."

She let's go and practically skips to the stage in joy and once again I find myself staring where I shouldn't be. **"Hey, I'm pretty sure most of you would do the exact same thing so DON"T JUDGE ME!"** I begin packing my things when my alarm goes off. 6 o'clock at last. Once I had made sure everything was packed, I made my way to the front door, avoiding eye contact with the animatronics. I remembered to lock up after myself, unhooked my bike from the bike stand and made my way home. Somehow, I felt like I was forgetting something though… Bah, I'm sure I'll remember it tomorrow.

* * *

**_Soooo? What did you think? Let me know in the reviews. The next chapter might take a little longer to finish since I'm writing my end of semester exams but there will be one nonetheless. So until next time guys. Shadowassassin out!_**


	3. Night 2

**_Chapter 3 at last! The exams are finally over...for me anyway. I want to make this chapter longer than the rest since I haven't uploaded anything in a while and I just felt like tying something out. Anyway, I'll let you get to it._**

* * *

**Chapter 3: Night 2**

"THAT'S IT!" I scream at the animatronics banging on the glass outside my office. Bonnie and Foxy on the left with Freddy on the right with...Chica?

"I've been here for 5 nights! This is the 6th and last night and you guys are making it VERY difficult for me to just get this damn night over with!"

I checked the tablet, it was 3:30 and I had around 35% power left. Fuck, I thought to myself. I'll never make it out of here at this rate.

"That's it. You've left me no choice!"

I reach into the very fabric of space and time and pull out...THE MASTER COMMAND CONSOLE! I enter " " into an invisible keyboard. Next thing I know, a grey remote control-like thing drops into my lap. The console disperses into nothingness and I grab the remote off my lap. There is a single, red button on the remote with a strip of tape above it on which is written, 'Press to summon Isaac'. The animatronics stop their window-smashing for a second, look at the controller, and burst into fits of mechanical laughter that sounded like the Magneton's 'Screech' move. I cover my left ear with my left hand and use my shoulder to cover my other ear.

"Wow you guys are noisy!" I shout at the top of my lungs. I barely heard myself though. I mash the red button and wait about half a second before there is a bright explosion of light. Looks like I wasn't the only one who saw it because the screeching stopped. When my eyesight returns to me, I notice that there is someone else in the room. Shit! Did one of the animatronics get in?! I grab my nightstick but realise that this new being was shorter than the animatronics and looked...pale.

"My name is Isaac, the Ninja Vampire. You summoned me so now I must complete one task that you give me."

Now that I've got a better view of...it, I realise that the thing in front of me had shurikens, katanas and nunchucks attached to various belts. This person, Isaac apparently, also had fangs and was clad in the classic ninja garb.

"Ok Isaac, you see those robot outside?"

He turns his head both ways then nods.

"Yeah, well...I need you to demolish them."

"With pleasure."

There's a crash and the sound of breaking glass as Isaac smashes through the glass. Next thing I know, I'm hearing mechanical screams and look through the cameras. I see Isaac cutting at Bonnie and Foxy with his katanas, leaving gash wounds across their metallic bodies. Chica and Freddy are about to join the fight when in a sudden flash Isaac is behind the duo. He shoves his katanas through their backs with the tips protruding through their chests. I didn't get to see their eyes but I'm pretty sure they would have a surprised look on their faces. The crumple to the ground in a heap of sparks and metal shards. Foxy and Bonnie rise again, gaining fighting stances. Realising his katanas wouldn't budge from the disabled animatronics, Isaac produced the nunchucks from his belt and performs a bunch of fancy moves. Foxy and Bonnie charge in simultaneously mouths ajar as they run. It was a waste of time. They are quickly subdued by multiple smacks to the head with the nunchucks. Withering on the floor with bits and pieces lying around them, Isaac discards his dented weapons and approaches Bonnie first. Having vampire powers has its advantages I guess, as I see Isaac removing the bunny's head from his body with ease. There are a lot of sparks and oil leaks onto the floor. Foxy, believing he still has a chance, stands up charges at Isaac.

**_*CLANK!*_**

I hear the sound come from down the hall and see what happened on my camera feed. Isaac delivered a swift uppercut to Foxy's jaw, sending the robot flying into the air. There is a flash of red in Isaac's eyes as he turns around, grabs Foxy's upper and lower half's mid-air and, I shit you not, rips him apart Mortal Kombat style.

"Whew, glad that's over with." I lean back in my chair, open the doors and see that it is 4:15 and I'm at 25% power. My victory doesn't last very long when I feel an evil aura radiating behind me. I don't even have time to check who it is before I feel two cold hands on my face, one under my chin the other on my forehead when...**_CRACK!_**

* * *

My eyes shot open and all I see is a blank ceiling. I turn my head left, I see the door, my bedside table and my laundry basket next to my wardrobe. I look right and I my window, study table with my laptop and other goodies on it. In front of me is my TV with Xbox360 connected to it, **"Yeah I still have and old Xbox, so what? What are you going to do about it?"**

"That, was one fucked up dream. I think I need to cool it with the video games for a while." I say to myself.

I rub my eyes and look at the alarm clock on my bedside table. 2pm. It's that late already? I notice another thing on the floor.

"My bedside lamp? That must have been the crash of glass I heard in my dream."

It was in pieces and it would take a while to clean up. The sound of my stomach growling pulled me from my partial slumber.

"But first, I need to get something to eat and I don't think Snickers are gonna cut it."

**~TIME SKIP TO 11:50~**

"I still feel like I forgot something in there." I say as I climb off my bike, lock it up and make my way into the restaurant. The duffel bag slung over my shoulder felt a little heavier. Must be the extra Snickers and seppuku knife I brought with me. No way I'm I gonna end up in one of those suits. As I walk in, I feel a dark aura coming from the stage. This was nothing compared to the one I felt in my dream but it still made my skin crawl. I turn around and look on stage. The demon spawns are still there, unmoving, looking as though they were petrified by the reflection of a Basilisks stare. I see Chica and remember one of the reasons why my bag felt heavier. I pull out a Snickers bar and walk over to the stage. I wave it in front of her.

"Not sure if you can see this or hear me but if you can, I've got more in my office. You just have to promise me that you won't freak out like last time." I shudder at the memory. After stuffing the Snickers back in the duffel bag, I head to my office. Half way there I smell something awful coming from within.

"Oh shit. Now I remember what I forgot to do."

I cover my mouth and nose with my hoodie arm and walk in. After placing the duffel bag on the desk, I reach under it and pick up the dustbin that still had my puke in it from yesterday. Only this time there were flies hovering above it.

"Can't believe I forgot this."

I run to the staff changing room and use one of the showers there to wash the bin. Looking at my watch, I realise I have 3 minutes to get this done before 'they' wake up. Shaking most of the water out of the now clean-ish bin, I jog to my office, take out my nightstick, seppuku knife and a handful of Snickers. Midnight arrives and the dark presence I felt before grows tremendously. What I failed to realise at first was an aura completely different to what I initially felt. This one seemed child-like, playful and very cheerful. I heard an animatronic running but with it came that feeling I dug out from the darkness. Deciding to play it safe, I shut the right door and turn on the light. Within seconds I see Chika standing outside my door.

"Hey! Let me in! I heard everything you said earlier. I promise I won't go all creepy again, just let me in PLEASE!"

I chuckle a little and let in the energetic bird. She runs in and plops down onto the couch.

"Here you go." I say as I toss her a Snickers. She catches it expertly and rips off the wrapper with ease.

"Looks like someone's learnt since the last time I saw her." I grin mischievously.

"Oh shut up." she says as she takes a bite out of it. She closes her eyes, chews a few times and lets out a satisfied sight.

"These are soooooo goooooood." she practically faints after the first bite.

For a moment I forgot why I hated this job. I was rudely reminded not 2 seconds later.

**_*Clank, clank, clank*_**

I hear the metallic sounds of animatronic foot meeting floor once again. I shut the door in the blink of an eye and wait for the clanking to reach outside the door. Only this time, there wasn't any loud banging on the door or glass like last time. This time there was just a light tap at the window.

"Uh, Mr Security guard?"

It was Bonnie. Why did Bonnie want to talk with me?

"What do you want Bonnie?" I reply coldly, remembering that he was the only one that tried to kill me yesterday.

"I know you don't trust me and stuff but...uh..."

Why does he sound so flustered? What does he want? Is this some kind of trick?

"Spit it out Bonnie! I'm wasting power over here." I was getting annoyed by this and I was very tempted to just open the door and tell him to buzz off.

"Could I, maybe...uh...get one of those Snickers thingies?"

Complete confusion. Was he asking me, the guy he tried to kill yesterday, for a Snickers bar? Why? Did he also hear me when I was talking to Chica?

"I may, or may not have given Bonnie some of my Snickers bar yesterday." Chica says from her position on the couch with her free hand scratching behind her head awkwardly.

"Why would you do that?" I turn to her and ask her in surprise.

"Well, he seemed generally interested in it. I didn't know he was going to come here himself and ask for one himself!" she retorted.

"You're right Bonnie, I don't trust you... but I'll give Chica a Snickers bar to give you. Just hang on."

I grab another Snickers off the table and pass it to Chica.

"Give this to our 'friend' outside would ya? Oh, and don't eat it on the way there."

"No promises." She says with a wink. **"Did I already tell you guys that even though this is the office setup of the first FNaF game, the animatronics are actually the toy versions? I didn't? Well then I'm telling you now!"** It's not long before Chica returns. Only problem is that this time she brought someone with her.

"WHY DID YOU BRING BONNIE WITH YOU?!" I shout at her after I barricade myself under the desk with the office chair.

"Relax, he promised that he wasn't going to stuff you into a suit...for now."

"Don't give me that tone Chica. We all know why you like hanging out with this guard so much and it's NOT because he's got candy!"

Now I was interested in what Bonnie had to say. Chica on the other hand looked like she was going to strangle the robot bunny.

"What do you mean Bonnie?" I said as I pushed the chair out of the way so I could see the two animatronics barely fitting in my tiny office.

"What I MEAN is that Chica has a massi..."  
He didn't get to finish his sentence before Chica pounced on Bonnie and held his mouth shut.

"Don't. You. DARE!"

I was laughing my head off, seeing these two animatronics going at it. They ended up in the right hallway and Chica looked like she was winning. I checked the time, 4:55. These nights just keep on feeling shorter and shorter. At this rate I'll be outa here in no time! Classic mistake. I had forgotten that I had to keep my eye on Foxy to make sure he didn't leave the cove and not once had I checked that camera. I hear running footsteps coming from the hall behind me.

"Wait. If Bonnie and Chica are out there, and Freddy doesn't move till it gets really dark, who is running?"

Suddenly it hit me. Foxy. I spin around, run for the left door and smash my fist into the door button. If only I had been faster. I see Foxy's paw and hook under the door.

"Hah! How are you gonna get in with your hands stuck down there huh foxy?" I say mockingly.

The door started moving. I saw it slide up very slowly. No amount of button mashing would make it go down. I hit the light switch and there stood the red fox, in all his glory, holding the door above his head like it was a prize. I swear I saw him smirk.

"What was that? I thought you said I wouldn't be able to get in?"

Foxy sounded a LOT scarier when he was holding a steel door over his head like it was nothing. I reached for my nightstick and held it in front of me. Only, it wasn't my nightstick that I grabbed. It was a Snickers bar.

"What the hell is that thing? Bah never mind. I'm coming in whether you want me to or not."

He steps forward and lets the door fall behind him with a loud bang! I suddenly got an idea.

"Hey F-f-f-foxy. W-w-w-w-w-ant a S-s-s-s-snickers?" I was shaking so badly I was scared I would come apart at the joints.

"Hmm? Why?" he asks with a puzzled look on his face.

"Y-y-y-you always wanna k-k-k-kill night guards when you're h-h-h-h-hungry." I tear the wrapper off and hand him the chocolate.

*shrug* 'Don't mind if I do." he grabs it from my hand and I flinch. He takes one bite, then stops. His eye goes wide before he starts chewing on the first chunk. He takes another bite, then another, then another. His eyepatch flies up and I see that both his eyes are still good. He finishes the chocolate then rubs his cheeks.

"That was the most delicious thing I have ever tasted."

I regain my composure a little before I ask the question that ends the whole 'Snickers meme'.

"Better?" I tilt my head and raise my eyebrow/

"Beeeettteeeeeeer." He says before floating over to the couch and slowly sitting down. Wait...why the hell was he floating? I don't have the time to answer the question because the next thing I know, Bonnie and Chica return. Bonnie seems to have gotten a few scratches on him while Chica looks all ruffled up. I can't help but snicker a little. Their facial expressions both turn to shock when they see who's on the couch.

"When did he get here?! And why does he look so...content?" They both ask simultaneously.

"Oh Foxy? He came in while you guys were having a fight over who knows what. Turns out he was just hungry so I gave him a Snickers. Looks like it worked." I point to the fox who was still rubbing his cheeks for some strange reason. Come on, even I didn't react like this the first time I tried Snickers.

"Oh...ok then" I heard Chica say as she walked into my office and sat down on my chair.

"Hey, Mr Night guard." Bonnie said as he caught my attention.

"It's Nico."

"Ah, ok. Well Nico, thanks for the treat. I promise I won't try and stuff you into a suit for the next... two days. How does that sound?" he asked sounding strangely proud of himself.

"Can't you just, NOT try and stuff me into a suit? Like, ever?" I asked trying to make it clear that I did not feel like dying anytime soon.

"I'll think about it." he said. I knew he wouldn't.

"Anyway, I'm heading back to the stage. Chica, I know your secret. I if you don't want me to tell him, you'd better..." silenced again by Chica only this time she threw one of the sofa cushions at his face and it hit its target dead centre. How do they do that? Do they have some kind of targeting system in their programming?

"GET OUT!" she screamed at Bonnie. All he did was smirk as he left to the stage. Chica sat down on my office char again and place her head in her hands. All this while, Foxy was STILL rubbing his cheeks.

"Chica, is something wrong?"

She jumped at the fact that I was suddenly close to her.

"Oh, it's nothing." she said as she started blushing. I knew something was up but I didn't think it was my place to ask.

"If you ever wanna talk, I'm here for you, alright?" I said as I lifted her chin up and looked her in the eyes. The purple really looked amazing.

"You have really nice eyes Chica, has anyone ever told you that before?" Her face gained an extra shade of red after the complement and she looked away embarrassed.

"No. Do you really think so?" she looked up at me with one of the cutest expressions I have ever seen.

"Of course I do." I said with a slight smile. She smiled as well and started playing with her fingers. That damn fox was still there doing exactly the same thing.

"Hey, Nico. Remember what Bonnie wanted to say earlier before I cut him off?"

Returning my attention to Chica, I responded.

"Yeah...why what's up?" I tilted my head to the side a little.

Just as she was about to say something, my phone alarm went off, signalling that it was 6am. So close.

"Well, guess you'll have to wait until tomorrow." Chica said before she left my office.

"Bye Nico." she winked before she headed to the stage. What was up with her ass that had me so transfixed? I didn't know what it was but I was beginning to like it.

"Hey Foxy, it's 6am. Shouldn't you be in Pirates Cove right about now?" I said to the fox who snapped out of his little world, took in the full essence of what I said and dashed out of my office.

"Thanks for the treeeeeeeeeaaaaaattt...!" was the last thing I heard from him right as he left. At least he had the decency to thank me. I packed my things together, made my way out of the restaurant, followed the standard procedure, and rode home. Another night to strike off the list. 3 more to go. I can do this. I can do this. I can...HOLY SHIT! I nearly rode into a street lamp but veered off at just the last second.

"Damn that was close. Let's just focus on getting home first shall we?"

* * *

**_Man this took longer than expected. Hope you guys liked it! If you didn't let me know why in the reviews. If you did like it, let me know why in the reviews! Or you could just PM me...I don't know, do whatever you want. Until next time. Shadowassassin signing off!_**


	4. Night 3

_**How long has it been? I lost count after the first month. I truly am sorry for not uploading…ANYTHING for ages. I don't want to drag this out much longer. As you have probably read in the summary, there might be a lemon in an upcoming chapter. However, I'm having trouble adding it to the story so if anyone has any suggestions for the lemon, just PM me. I would really appreciate it! Also, this chapter is gonna start of a liiiiiiittle bloody (just a light warning for the squeamish readers) so if you want to skip, just scroll to the next grey line and start reading from there. As I said, I am really sorry for the delay. ANYWAY! As Freddie Mercury once said, "The Show Must Go On!"**_

* * *

**Night 3**

6:48. Home at last! I drop my bag and jacket on the floor of my room, kick off my shoes and crawl into bed. It's not long before sleep arrives. The only problem is that it brought along and uninvited guest.

My dream, or rather nightmare, started off by me being enshrouded in darkness. I felt eyes scanning me but I couldn't see them. I was freaking out, but all I could hear was my own breathing. I started feeling claustrophobic and tried to wave the darkness away. Still I felt the eyes only now, a familiar aura made itself know. I knew this aura. It was the same darkness that snapped my neck in my first dream. I ran. I didn't know where but I just ran. The evil was catching up. I tried to scream for help but no sound left my lips. My mouth was wide from the attempted screaming. It hurt. My mouth wouldn't close instead it continued opening. I stopped running and tried to shut my jaw. The pain was excruciating and I could taste blood. My eyes were streaming the same blood and I felt the tear in my mouth widen until it reached my ear. I felt my jaw snap with a final, sickening crunch before I opened my eyes again. The darkness had faded a little so I was able to see a little better. I wish it hadn't. My jaw lay on the floor in front of me, my tongue was dangling from the wide gap which was once my mouth and blood was spraying all over the ground, forming a massive pool. The evil presence was now right in front of me. It looked like one of the animatronics, as for which one, I couldn't tell. There was a gleam of light that reflected off of the monstrosity's leg before it came down on my jaw with a sickening crunch and blood splashing everywhere. At this point I had given up. I looked up at the monster right before it picked me up by the head. Next, he grabbed my dangling tongue and ripped it out of my skull with very little effort. My screams of pain turned into gurgles of blood. He moves his hand to my neck and uses his other to..._**SNAP!**_

* * *

I shot up in bed, sweating profusely. I put my hands to my jaw, making sure it was in place. I started patting myself down, making sure no body parts are missing. I sigh satisfied after concluding that everything is still there. I fell back onto my bed, the sweat making me feel uncomfortable. What is up with these nightmares? Why do they all involve the animatronics? I check my alarm clock. 12:36. I tossed and turned around in my bed, trying to get some more sleep. I gave up after my fourth try and just decided to take a nice, long shower. The water was refreshing as it ran down my shoulders and head. It felt like I was being embraced by a water nymph that was protecting me from the horror of my dreams. I got out at some point and wiped the condensation off of the mirror. My usually light blonde hair now looked brown-gold and was flattened to my scalp. I also noticed dark rings under my eyes. "Those weren't there before." I said to myself. Must be the lack of a good night's sleep. I walked out of the bathroom while drying my hair when a skull-shattering migraine invaded my head. My vision blurred as I fell to my knees, clutching my head, trying to make the pain stop. Then, I saw the words flash before my eyes. "It's me." Those words flashed and flickered like a strobe light in front of me. Then there was darkness.

I woke up on the floor of my room, my towel still wrapped around my waist. My hair was now dry so I must have been out for a while. Getting up was excruciating since my head exploded with pain every time I tried to move. I sat up eventually and picked up the towel that I used to dry my hair and threw it into the bathroom. Looking at my alarm clock, I realized that it was now 3:24. "Nearly two hours? Damn! I need to hurry up if I want to get there early!" The headache had subsided a little so getting on my feet was easier. I pulled on a black t-shirt with a stickman doing the shuffle, a pair of navy blue trousers and black Converse. I brushed my hand through my hair until it looked presentable enough, headed downstairs into the kitchen and took out two aspirins from the fridge. I swallowed them with a lot of extra water and took a bite out of a leftover grilled cheese sandwich. I filled my duffel bag which I had brought down with me with all the things I would need for that night. I also remembered to pack a hand full of mini Snickers and Klondike bars. After making sure everything was set, I made my way to my bike and rode towards the pizzeria.

Freddy's wasn't as packed as I thought it would be. There were 4 cars in the parking lot which could easily hold 15. I locked my bike to the bike stand and walked in. The first thing I noticed were the children who were running around. I counted about 7 in total. I also saw Stephen mopping up something at a far off corner. Chika was holding a plate with pizza on it and was bringing it to a table which was occupied by two adults. Freddy was entertaining the few kids that were around him and Bonnie was on stage picking random notes on his guitar. Foxy was nowhere to be seen although I knew that he was in Pirates Cove. Apparently he wasn't allowed to come out because of some bite back in '87 or something. Stephen saw me and waved me over. It was irritating trying not to step on these mini people that were running around. I eventually got passed them and walked up to Stephen.

"Hey Stevie. Whatchya mopping up over there?" I say nodding to the half-mopped puddle.

"Just some Cola that one of those brats threw on the ground" he said annoyed as he gave one of the kids an evil glare as I laughed lightly.

"Why are you here so early though?" Stephen asked me as he mopped the last small puddles.

"I thought I'd check out the animatronics before my shift starts" I say as I watch Chika enter the kitchen. She catches me looking and waves. I wave back before I catch Stephen looking at me.

"What?" I ask him, irritated at the face he was pulling.

"Don't worry about it." He says with a laugh before he makes his way to the kitchen with his mop and bucket.

"Hey, before you go, I've got a question" I say to him as I think of tonight's shift.

"Hmm?" he turns to face me.

"You think you could join me with the night watch tonight?" I ask him, thinking that an extra person could prove a valuable ally.

"Animatronics giving you a hard time huh?" He laughs.

You have no idea, is what I want to say, but I decide not to.

"Nah, just thought it would be fun if you could tag along, see what I do around here. I mean I've seen what you do" I say suppressing a laugh.

He frowns slightly/

"Haha, very funny. Sure, I guess I'll come with. What time should I be here?"

"11:30 would be great"

"Cool, I'll be there." He says with a light smile before he starts for the kitchen again.

"Ooh, don't forget to bring something to drink" I say to him just as he opens the double doors.

"I'll bring something." The doors swing closed behind him.

I'm left with my thoughts and think over why I came here so early. Ok, let's see. I need to have a talk to my boss about the behaviors of the Animatronics, clean up my office then I'll hang out with Chika and the rest. Alright, now where is that guy…

* * *

**~Time Skip~**

I look at my watch. 23:50. He's late, I think to myself seeing as Stephen still hasn't arrived. I pull out my phone and text. I don't even get to open my messages when I hear the doors open. I check the cameras and see yours truly walk in casually. He glances at the stage on his way here and I could have sworn I saw him shudder. I look out down the left hallway and see him walk down.

"Took you bloody long enough" I say to him before walking back into my office and sitting on the chair. He walks in soon after and plonks himself on the couch behind me.

"Sorry man, didn't hear my alarm" he yawns before rubbing his eyes.

"Mhmm" I hum in response as I go over my inventory.

"So what did you bring?" I ask him after I spin to face him and see the bag right next to him.

He grabs the bag and unzips it before he shows me what he brought.

"I brought some Milky Ways, 2 bottles of water, my hunting knife," he says proudly waving around the sharpened blade with its wooden hilt,"aaaand, my flashlight" he shows off a portable flashlight.

"You brought your knife?" I ask surprised, even though I'm glad he brought it.

"I never leave home without it" He says rubbing the blade with a piece of cloth he pulled out of his bag. I shake my head a little before the tablet beeps in my hands. Midnight. Time to get to work

"Alright Stephen, I'm gonna keep my eye on these cameras, see if you can watch the hallways for me." I flip through the cameras aimlessly, glad that someone remembered to charge it since it was at 20% last night. I hear the couch squeak as Stephen stands up, knife in hand as he goes to the right corridor.

"This one is a lot darker than the one I came though." He says as he looks down the hall. I just keep staring at the tablet. This goes on for what feels like forever, Stephen swapping between left and right corridors while I keep flipping through cameras. Suddenly static and then when I switch screens to see the camera on stage, Freddy is gone. That's strange, I've never seen him move before. I check through the cameras and realize the lights have gone off in one of the rooms. This is really strange, I think to myself before my heart jumps into my throat. I see a set of incredibly light blue eyes staring back at me.


End file.
